


星间呼叫转移

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Space Opera
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: 太空歌剧 宇宙漫游者基尔x孤星垦殖者罗维
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

总有些故事要以离别开场。

“别哭了，费里西安诺。”罗维诺无奈地说，“你又不是第一天知道我要走。”他恍惚间觉得自己回到了少年时，费里西安诺在哭，而他在一旁机械地重复着无谓的劝说。

他的双生子弟弟置若罔闻，他单薄的身躯因用力的啜泣而颤抖，让罗维诺不禁想起土卫六基地上模拟气流旋冲击人造树叶的情形。他们明明可以把那些人工纤维制品牢牢地焊接在塑料树干上，却固执地仿照着旧日地球，任由“秋叶”在枝端挣扎然后飘零。伪物在模仿着生命，像是能安慰幸存者们一切如昨。

以旧地的习俗，五号舰上的全体成员聚集在活动舱给罗维诺开了个欢送会，唯一的规矩就是不许流泪。于是罗维诺笑着接受了许多知名和不知名的亲吻，全程表现得和以往参加别人的欢送会一样。费里西安诺也克制住了自己，直到他跟着罗维诺来到船桥区，只剩他们两个人了，所以再也没有必要压抑。

他哭起来真难看，我哭起来也是这样吗？

他哭泣的样子好像爷爷走的那天。

“别哭了！”他加重了语气，带上了自己也没想到的严厉。

费里西安诺好像突然从梦中惊醒，溢满泪水的双眼终于重新聚焦在他哥哥身上。分离的痛苦甚至让他短暂地忘记了眼前的哥哥，为这种还未到来的事物，他失去了现实的实感。

“哭有什么用？我又不能不走。”罗维诺狠下心来补充。

什么是分离，这个问题其实有点奇怪。分离本身其实只是几句道别、一个背影，是很短暂的事，正如死亡其实只是个体心跳的停寂。但在分离的影响还没实际产生的时候，悲痛已经在人心里郁积，这种情感更多地建立在一个未来的概念之上，建筑材料不过是过往的经验和想象——它并非真实，却害人伤心。在旧日地球，古人崇拜给予他们能量的恒星，但太阳终将落下。在它消失在地平线下的瞬间来临之前，对其所昭示的黑夜的恐惧就已蔓延。

费里西安诺哽咽一声，扯动嘴角挤出一个不成形的微笑：“至少，生日的时候，让我们连接通讯好吗？让我看看你是否还好。”

“别傻了，你知道自己在说什么吗，一整船人都可能被害死。”罗维诺移开了目光，漫无目的地望向舷窗外的太空。浩渺、深邃、充满未知、冷酷。

大概五个世纪以前，在人类还栖息在自己家园的怀抱时，曾有以浪漫为业的诗人如此歌颂无垠的星空，他们说，群星，我的归宿。他们只看到征途，没看到坟场。

“我不会在主舰上和你联络，每到生日，我就自己开一艘小型独立艇出去，我会想办法让他们批准的。答应我，这是我唯一的请求了。我会想你的。”

你不会想我太久的，肯定不会像我想你那样久。

“行，你就自己去白费力气吧。”罗维诺让步了，“最后一个问题，你的生日还是我的生日？”

费里西安诺的泪眼透露出迷茫：“我们是同一天生日呀……”他突然意识到了什么，嘴边漏出一声哀叹，泪水又不受控制地流下。

狭义相对论，哈，他天才的弟弟也会忘事。

费里西安诺会与母舰队一起，承载人类最后的希望，以不顾一切的速度冲向宇宙的边缘；而罗维诺将在此处转向唐怀瑟星系，那里有一个无人的NGC6199星球在等候着他。他将在天际飞翔，而他会在地上仰望。他们会处于两个不同的惯性系，自然也就不能在同一天过生日了。换算比是多少？一年比七年还是更多？之前的参谋会议里肯定有人提过，作战手册里的前几页也一定用加粗字体标了出来，但罗维诺将之刻意忽略。

“那就是你的生日！然后我会和你同一天过生日，本来就是这样。”

“一年过好几次生日吗，就知道你这家伙不会吃亏。”

“路德会给我准备他家乡的黑森林蛋糕……贝什米特队长。”看到高大的金发工程师走近，费里西安诺的眼睛亮起又暗下。

“很抱歉打扰你们，”路德维希向他们点头示意，“但是时间到了。罗维诺，该出发了。”

罗维诺知道，现在没有时间留给废话。他上前一步，搂住了费里西安诺，感到自己的肩膀被弟弟的眼泪濡湿。这样的拥抱给他一种熟悉的感觉，在母胎中，他们可能也曾这样互相依偎。这对双子星一同来到这个世界，直到现在一直都在一起。但该来的总会到来。

“如果你想哭，就哭吧，”罗维诺强忍鼻子根部的酸意，“不过就到今天为止。你说过要做联盟最好的设定师，别让眼泪使你的脑子短路。”

我甚至不敢再多看你几眼，我想记得的是你的笑脸。

路德维希把手搭在他肩膀上：“别担心，我会照顾好费里西安诺。你要自己多保重。”诚恳从路德维希湛蓝色的眼睛里流出。他不善言辞，但也在尽己所能安慰罗维诺。罗维诺放下了昔日对弟弟男朋友的偏见，主动握住路德维希的手。

“我会去接你的。”费里西安诺最后向罗维诺保证。“计划成功之后，我们就去接你。我们一定可以再见。”

不要做出你知道不能实现的承诺，不要鼓励别人做出你不知道能否实现的承诺。

“好。我等着你们来接我。”罗维诺决定这样说道。

弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦是舰队里的艺术家，他计划要将此次人类最后的奥德赛拍成一部史诗般的电影，而又心血来潮地将孤星旅人选作了支线故事。在欢送会上他塞给罗维诺一部微型摄像机，嘱托他纪录自己的生活。“通讯障碍，没法及时获取小罗维你的数据，但等一切过去，我会去向你讨要的。”又是一个无礼的要求。

这个胡子混蛋的算盘倒是打得很妙，在不公平的时间流逝速率的帮助下，他可以拥有一个宇航员从年轻直到苍老的一手资料。未经处理的原始材料可谓是所有编织幻想的人梦寐以求的，前提是他们能有再次相见的那一天，或者弗朗西斯能在荒芜的星球上成功地找到他的遗物。但不管怎样，罗维诺自己也不反感能为艺术做点贡献的念头。以宏大的宇宙做背景，飞船从母舰中滑落、悬浮，进而加速推进，现在开始会是一个绝佳的长镜头。

他懒得再次检查飞船上的仪表和航线设定，他充分信任路德维希手下的工程师小队，他们这段时间老是来烦他。他自己倒是觉得在这种单向航行的情况下，没有必要再去考虑什么人体工学问题。对罗维诺即将前往的驻守，所有对细节的考量都像是一种无力的安慰，只能掩盖人道主义危机下的道德不安。

罗维诺的脑海里响起了蓝色多瑙河的旋律，他一边清除杂念，一边推开维生机的“棺盖”，他管这种在长途航行中支持宇航员休眠的维生装置叫“冰馆”。在摄像头下，他爬进去的姿势一定显得很笨拙。趁机械触手给他贴上监测探头的机会，罗维诺不由得调整自己的姿势，想变得舒服点。虽然这种翻身并没有太多意义，他很快就会变成一个睡美人，切断与外界的联系，不再有残余的能力去思考与悲伤。

冰冷的麻木从脚趾尖的神经末梢开始向中枢神经蔓延，残留的泪水在眼眶中凝结。在他的意识之窗完全关上之前，最后一丝光亮照耀到了一个很无聊的思绪角落。

以他为主角的电影要取什么名字？《罗维诺瓦尔加斯漫长的等待》如何？

或者就叫《漫长的等待》。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想为伊诞写个太空歌剧爽一下，但是目前看来赶不上，所以我决定慢慢写，写好点。


	2. Chapter 2

又一个生日到来之前的日子很艰难，但还不算特别难捱。

在距NGC6199大气圈层0.003天文单位的那一刻，依照菲尔斯共识，飞船中控系统中的深度人工智能开始了自毁程序，自动巡航随着数字程式的切断而中止，从冰冻沉眠中惊醒的罗维诺不得不强忍着干呕感摸向控制台，骂骂咧咧地将飞船重新纳入自己的控制之下。幸好他的视线没有模糊到看不清荧屏的程度，而接下来的操作是傻瓜式的：只需要在恰当的时机展开离子防护罩，确认导弹发射指令，以及在穿越大气层时忍受耳畔足以将灵魂撕碎的尖啸。

前提是经历过大侵袭以及那件事之后，他的躯壳内还有灵魂残留。

飞船安稳地降落到预定的坐标。这颗星球刚经历过堪称狂暴的地质活跃期，现今已归于平静，周期足够覆盖罗维诺的余生，顺带奉上了富含微量元素的土壤和充足的地热能。他的工作清单上排列着不少任务：燃料仓的分离与转化；飞船主体的改造；基地的构筑；地下掩体的建设；保险装置与高能力场的设置……以及最核心的一项：本田藤的播种与培育。

但在这所有行动之前，罗维诺首先需要做的是打开舱门，释放生命探测器，并看着它们闪着蓝色的微光消散在四野，这番景象令他回忆起在纪录片里在风中飘荡的蒲公英种子。链式复制分析将在地表上下十千米的范围内进行，搜寻一切可能的碳基生命。结果很明显，这是一块彻头彻尾的无主之地，没有主人，能否被主感知仍未可知。这与罗维诺的预期一致，而他说不上自己现在的心情是好或坏。

罗维诺做过不少心理建设，想象自己不过是一个全息游戏玩家，即将载入一个全新的副本地图。虽然人类已经立法销毁全息游戏多年，又是他妈的菲尔斯共识。然而，他毕竟独处一个陌生的星球，与其他文明断了联系。他深知所谓的使命感太过虚无缥缈，只好把熬过孤独与茫然的希望寄托于肾上腺素和新奇感。

只有一只仿生猫陪伴在他身边，品种不明，奶油色皮毛上有着大块的茶色斑纹，除此之外再无特别之处。心理干预师曾经建议罗维诺带上足够族群繁衍数量的动物，但被他拒绝了。猫咪的圆脸显得有些呆呆的，和费里西安诺放空时的神情倒是有点相似之处，于是罗维诺决定叫它费里。鉴于他此刻的处境，和猫说话也变成了可以理解的事。

不管是标准环时还是土星历，在这个蛮荒星球都失去了意义，时间的流逝改用罗维诺的心跳为单位，100800次心跳就是他的一天，不准确，但只能如此。总体而言，他的工作自由度非常高，基本上能由他随心所欲地依照自己的喜好和身体状况安排。托他弟弟的福，罗维诺还拿到了全部民用以及他的密级允许接触到的军用设定黄页，通过查阅目录可以获取大部分人工产品的设定参数和建材基底。凭借这个以及联盟特批的即时塑材制造机床，只要有适当的材料，理论上他可以通过数字语编写制作出他所需要的物资：许个愿，然后现代圣杯就会满足他。

更重要的是，与母舰队相比，此地足够安全。他本不应该再祈求更多。

这不代表不会有意外，在调整空地能源循环系统时罗维诺从四层楼高的冷凝塔跌落，狠狠拥抱了他新家的土地，全身的骨头在分秒之间错位。昏迷持续了至少三天，他迷糊间感到费里在用舌头舔他的脸。醒来时他第一个念头是，该死的菲尔斯共识：要是费里能够拥有急救功能就好了，至少得有个自动呼叫医疗舱的功能。然而人类智慧的结晶却和只真猫一样，毫无用处，只能在他痛苦地挪动时咪咪叫唤，勉强算是一种加油鼓劲。

第二个念头是，他就知道死亡不会如此轻易地降临。

不过，罗维诺至少醒悟了一点，那就是为何旧地历史上所有的帝王登基后第一件事都是挑选长眠之地。葬身于异星听着浪漫，实则可悲。现在他是这颗星球上唯一的王者，理应享受任意选择的特权。

对人工智能的怀念隔三差五就会偕同进度受挫的暴怒出现，但是他必须冷静下来。

现在你就是一座孤岛。

但我不能放弃，因为我不是为了我自己。

随着心理问题的重要性开始慢慢显现，他一天中除了工作以外的大部分时间都被用于自我说服。天地仍然广阔，但局限无处不在。最根本的一点缺失是变数的消失，人类天性好赌，罗维诺亦不能免俗，然而此时他的未来一目了然，就算任务完成得再好，也难给他带来几分切实的惊喜。对所谓贡献的想象更是效力短暂而有限。于罗维诺而言，他对孤寂生活甘之如饴的年岁还远未到来 ，而他是无法逃离此地的囚徒。

于是罗维诺决定给自己找点乐子，遍阅古书成了一个选择，反正眼下最不缺的就是时间。他可以慢悠悠地在书名的海洋中挑拣，再利用塑材制造机给自己整本书出来，和木卫六中心图书馆里从旧地带去的标本相差无几，虽然皮革封面还是太奢侈了。比起失传的脑波阅读，他还是更喜爱直接读文字。无论无聊还是瑰丽，至少都有点温度。真正让他发自内心喜爱的是一本叫做《由匿名者讲述的未完待续的故事：疯狂的罗兰》的奇书。故事是乱序的，书页之间仿佛蕴藏了迷宫，罗维诺花了不少时间，才弄清楚书中叙述者并非标题中的罗兰，可也不是匿名者，这个游侠、饥餐饱顿的雇佣兵名叫迪兰达尔，他开篇就被放逐到月球。在故事中，月球是地球的对照物，是一切疯狂的寄居之所。迪兰达尔不是主角，但在罗维诺眼中，他的冒险经历比罗兰本人的更加引人入胜。当读到与怪物缠斗力竭后的迪兰达尔对着天穹高喊“他妈的上帝，救我！” 后，他终于忍不住笑了。

上帝没来救迪兰达尔，倒是来了个看他不顺眼的月民后裔，少女赛琳娜。遗憾的是，在迪兰达尔和赛琳娜互生情愫之后，怪病降临在赛琳娜头上，为了寻找解药，迪兰达尔重返地球。而本书在此戛然而止，恰巧响应了标题中的未完待续，而他遍寻舰载的数据库，都未能找到下册。

“简直有病！为什么有些作家总以拆散恋人为乐？”罗维诺向费里抱怨道，不过，他看到下册的可能性并非为零，因为他可以让费里西安诺帮他在母舰队的环网里搜索，如果费里西安诺能找到，那么在下一年的通讯中他就能知道他心心念念的结局。

还有几天，就是他的生日了。尽管离别时他拒绝了费里西安诺的通讯请求，但内心深处，他还是有隐约的期盼。他弟弟的讯息会如约而至吗？

“五号舰不会出问题的，”生日当天，罗维诺第三次对着费里重复，“还没到那个地步。只要一切按计划进行，危险暂时追不上他们。”可为什么费里西安诺的通讯迟迟未至？难道又有新的未知因素挡在人类的前方？或者，原因更加简单，只是他弟弟的脱队申请被司令部否决了？罗维诺必须承认，这样的否决是正确的。

但是他依旧把费里抱在怀中，固执地守在通讯台前。

时间在流逝，希望也是。

屏幕闪烁的时候，罗维诺正处于昏昏欲睡的边缘，铃声让他一个激灵。怀中的小猫循动静伸出爪子，挠着跳动的通讯弹窗，他连忙输入了确认指令。

费里西安诺的脸出现在他面前，一年未见，他看上去还是一样的健康。罗维诺悬着的心终于安定下来。

“哥哥生日快乐！对不起，我迟到了，审批的手续比我想象的还要麻烦。”

“不，你没有迟到，在我这里的计时刚刚好。”他满心喜悦地对他的双胞胎弟弟撒谎了。

费里西安诺举起他手中一个银色的小盒子：“你看！这是我设定的梦境探测盒，是不是很帅？”

“梦？探测？你在说什么乱七八糟的？”

“为了预防环网的崩溃，司令部决定启动一项关于人类集体意识网络的研究。某一天，星间通讯可能被恢复，我们将能在梦境中沟通，乃至相见。”

罗维诺敏锐地发现了华点：“环网为什么会崩溃，它明明和普通通讯不同啊？它理应不会受到攻击。”

“因为三号舰遭遇了一次……”费里西安诺突然刹住了话头。罗维诺又不傻，他知道那意味着什么。

就在你离开不久后，就有人遭遇了不测。

“那你的动作得快点，别等我成了个老头之后才发明出来。”罗维诺装作满不在乎地说。

忧伤的神色再次浮现在他弟弟脸上：“我会加油的。但是，我要再次向你请求原谅，在这个计划启动之后，我得长时间处于睡眠状态，很可能没法赶上你的每一个生日。”

“噢，”罗维诺保持自己表情的稳定，“正好，我也忙得很，还有很多地方等着我去勘探。”

费里西安诺露出一个苍白的微笑，独立艇上的计时器开始倒计时，他很快就得返回母舰。他犹豫着问出最后一个问题：“你的任务还好吗？还有什么我能为你做的……”

对于他弟弟没问出口的内容，罗维诺心知肚明。

“我解决了一切问题，你这家伙能帮上什么忙！”他再次撒了谎，把包括《疯狂的罗兰》下册结局在内的所有一切抛在脑后，“哼，换成你，来到这里可不知道要哭成什么样。”

你已经为我做了很多了，他在心底悄悄说。

“是的，哥哥，我知道你是最了不起的！生日快乐，如果可能，我永远不想和你说再见！”

赶在费里西安诺落泪之前，罗维诺狠下心切断了通讯，然后望着熄灭的屏幕发呆。

生日快乐，费里西安诺，以后的每一天都要快乐。我也会努力快乐。

谈何容易？

无论他愿不愿意，时间永远大步向前。除了费里西安诺和他没有定下期限的约定，他已经没有什么好期待的了。

直到那天。

那天本来是很平常的一天。罗维诺醒来时觉得自己没有变得比前一天更糟，当然也没有比睡前更好。

就是在那天他遇见了基尔伯特。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恐怖故事：这章本来是半个月前写好的，我当时不满意就放置play了……结果现在我忘记了原来的构想，又不忍心就此把它丢弃。接下来应该发生点什么的。


End file.
